Conventional bowling games are played by a method which depends on the order in which spares and strikes are scored by the players in turn. Strikes or spares are required to add a pin count for pins knocked down in subsequent frames to the pin counts of earlier frames. Obviously, the trajectory of a ball rolling down a lane determines its point of impacting a pin setup. The trajectory is determined by variables such as the point of initial layment of the ball onto the "boards", its direction of travel, as well as its speed, spin, velocity and resistance. Many bowlers have a particular trajectory which they attempt to duplicate in order to score a strike, for instance. In fact, experienced or expert bowlers can practically predict when a strike will be attained during early portions of a ball's trajectory down the lane. Some lanes have "hash marks", which may be termed rangefinders in the form of arrows marked on the lane boards themselves in a line across the lane approximately fifteen feet down the lane to assist bowlers in delivering a ball at a preferred lateral location early in the ball trajectory.
There is a definite need for new methods of playing a bowling game which are more exciting; for games which are challenging but not difficult; for games to increase and enhance the public interest in the sport; and, additionally as with the present invention, to assist in teaching and/or training bowlers in proper techniques. This invention is directed to satisfying these needs, enhancing interest in bowling games, teaching and training the art of proper ball trajectory for achieving optimum results, and to simply provide a new and fun bowling game.